


Are Friends Supposed to Be This Protective?!

by peachynil



Category: Suicide Boy - ParkGee (Webcomic)
Genre: #protectLeeHooni2020, Dorks in Love, Falling In Love, M/M, OOC, Possessive Behavior, Protectiveness, Random - Freeform, Slight OOC, Soohi, we need more stories about this manhwa so i made one myself HSJKFJKDS
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:20:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27002653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachynil/pseuds/peachynil
Summary: It's not like Hooni cared about it. It wasn't bad or anything. But he notices the smallest details of everything. Especially his friend, Soorim...has he has always been this possessive and protective of him?Hooni thinks he's thinking about this too much. Maybe he was extravagating this? But who knows. Maybe Soorim has always been like this.But the possessive stare from across the room that was given to him (he knows it's a certain tall blonde-hair)says otherwise.
Relationships: Jung Soorim & Lee Hooni, Jung Soorim/Lee Hooni
Comments: 22
Kudos: 164





	Are Friends Supposed to Be This Protective?!

**Author's Note:**

> i just finished until the recent chapter of this manhwa and when i found out that there's like 20 fanfics (as I'm writing this) of this manhwa i was surprised like SJKFJDJFSDJJD BRUH THE STORY IS REALLY GOOD IMO SJFJDSJD
> 
> so yeah,,,i wrote this ahaha,,idk the title dude I lack of creativity eye-

It's not like Hooni really cared. The slight change of behavior was okay, it was nothing bad actually. 

What was he talking about? Well, this is Lee Hoon, Hooni for short. And he's the type to take notice of the slightest bit change everything around him. It kind of makes sense since he grew up with his abusive dad ever since his mom died of an illness. Just because of that, he's really sensitive around the environment he's in, taking everything in and remembering all the information around him, _even_ the slightest bit of detail. Like for example, whenever he goes to school he'll always see an old couple walking the street across him, it was always at the same time, maybe it was their morning walk.

Just information like that. 

So, to say that he notices how his friend, Soorin, has been acting a little bit strange around him, was expecting. 

'Strange' as in he's been very protective of him.

At first, it was the slightest bit of touches here and there, like whenever they were hanging out in public and there were too many people there, Soorin always put his hand on the back of Hooin, guiding him. Or that one time where they walked past a classmate of Soorin's and when they stopped to talk for a while, Hooin just stood behind the blonde-haired awkwardly but when Soorin's classmate mentioned about Hooin, Soorin blinked and automatically placed his arm on Hooin's shoulders. 

It was very little but Hooin can sense the small shift of the atmosphere around them. 

Those were the few things, back then. But now, Soorin's possessive behavior on Hooin grew. It was so random that it made poor Hooin really confused and anxious in the first few days. 

As in like, now whenever they're in public, even when there were not many people around, Soorin's hand will never leave his waist now. _Even_ when Jaehoon was there walking with them. It used to be just little touches that linger some time but now his touch never leaves Hooin now. 

Perhaps Jaehoon caught on Soorin's new behavior since he asked about it when they were eating lunch together. 

"Hooin," 

Said male perked up from enjoying his food to see Jaehoon staring at him intensely. Hooin felt a shiver ran down his spine because he knows that this kind of expression that the taller male use whenever something bad happens or when he's serious. 

"W-what is it?" Hooni cursed to himself for stuttering. Ah, but he can't help it since he felt really nervous.

"Do you...notice anything different with Soorin?" Jaehoon asked precautionary. Hooin blinked, his attention now was on his friend and not his food anymore, 

"Well uh," Hooin mumbled, "A bit, I guess,"

Jaehoon narrowed his eyes at him, "Don't be nervous to answer, I need your honest opinion, or should I say my answer first?"

Not trusting his own voice, Hooin just nodded. 

"I'm just gonna cut to the chase, Soorin is acting weird around you these days," Jaehoon explained, "He's like...possessive when it comes to you, I must say, or I'm just overthinking all of this," the taller male sighed. 

Hooin just tilted his head to the side slightly, "Uhm yeah, I also noticed," he said as he rubbed his arm nervously, "We could be overthinking this but...Soorin was never like this back then, right?" 

"Right," Jaehoon agreed, "Did...something happened between you two? Surely something must've had, it can't just happen randomly," he asked. Ah, Hooin never thought of that. He tried to think about all the events that happened between him and Soorin but nothing bad actually happened.

Hooin sighed tiredly as he slumped on his chair and mumbling an 'I don't know'. 

"Perhaps you did something that made him worry? Maybe that," Jaehoon persisted, "Or that made him mad," 

' _Something that made him worry...about me?_ ' Hooin thought to himself. He huffed as he tried to remember...when was the last time Soorin was worried about him?.

It was a long moment of silence with Jaehoon watching as the cogs worked in Hooin's brain. The shorter male was pouting as he tried really hard to remember when. When? When was it? Soorin is never the type to get angry easily too, that's for all Hooin know. 

_Soorin...getting angry at me..._

_Ah._

Hooin remembers now. When he tried to use Twatter for the first time, he posted some pictures of himself, and one day he got a private message from one of his followers asking if they could meet up and hang out together. Of course, being the naive and dumb person he was, he agreed to the invitation. And when he meets up with the person, Hooin thought it would be someone at least...his age? Who knows, but he wasn't expecting was this ugly old man. Don't judge the book by the cover, Hooin reminded himself, this man could be nice. 

Hooin's thoughts were proven wrong when they were eating together at a restaurant. He was so deep in his thoughts that he finally snapped out of it when the man wiped on the corner of his lip with a tissue, he looked up at him in confusion, but instantly regret doing that. 

"Cheongdam, you eat so clumsily," The man chuckled as he kept wiping his face. Hooni felt like he was about to throw up when he realized that the man was probably thinking of dirty stuff since he then asked, "You feel cleaner? Cute," he said with a laugh. Hooni didn't like that laugh, it sounded scary and perverted. He had to get out of here.

And when they went into the arcade, Hooni almost felt his soul leave his body again when he sees no other than Soorin there playing games by himself. In a panic, Hooni dragged the guy as fast as he could to a karaoke room, just before the guy could ask Hooni if there was someone he knew outside, Hooni quickly said that he just wanted to sing. 

When he let the man sing first, he thought that he could just collect his thoughts peacefully. But no, he thought wrong. In the middle of singing, he felt a hand creep upon his thigh and the man had the audacity to squeeze his thigh as he sang along to the song like he wasn't touching someone without their permission. 

And that was the last straw for Hooin. 

Hooin remembered bolting out of the karaoke room and bumping into none other than Soorin. How bad is his luck, honestly? Before Soorin could ask anything, they both heard the man calling out for Hooin. Hooin could feel the color drain from his face when he heard that and he couldn't move. 

He thought that Soorin was gonna do nothing about it since he thought the younger male felt disgusted about him. But then again, he thought wrong. 

Soorin quickly grabbed Hooin's arm and dragged him to one of the photobooths in the arcade. Before Hooin could make any noise, Soorin placed his hand on his mouth to silence him and wrapped his other arm around Hooin's waist to prevent him from moving. 

Hooin felt Soorin stiffened when they both heard footsteps from outside the photobooth. 

"Cheongdam? Where is he? Did he went out?" 

Once they both heard the man's footsteps beginning to fade away, the grip on Hooin's waist loosened slightly. Hooin thought that it was all over and it was, well, for the meetup between him and the creepy dude. 

"Hooin, what are you doing?" A shiver went towards Hooin's spine when he could feel the grip tightened again and Soorin glaring at him. 

"I-It was just social media..." Hooin mumbled anxiously as he tried to look at Soorin's face. He bit his lip when he sees the taller male sigh, however, the next sentence surprised him. 

"You need to stop it now," The grip on his waist finally loosened. 

"I will," _He's not disgusted? Thank god._

"Like seriously, hyung, stop it," 

"...Mm," 

And after that, he deleted his Twatter account and never tried social media again. 

"That's what happened," Present Hooin explained.

He heard Jaehoon hummed, "What pictures that you took?" 

Hooin felt his face burning up and he looked up at the taller male, "N-Nothing you wanna know," he stuttered. Jaehoon was taken aback by this but just sighed, 

"Well it's your privacy, I must respect it," Hooin is really lucky to have a friend like Jaehoon. 

"But that _could_ be the reason," Jaehoon added after a few seconds, "Since it's the only memory you have of him at least upset about your actions,"

"Right," Hooin nodded, parroting Jaehoon's actions earlier. 

"Do you want to confront him about it?" Jaehoon asked. 

"Ah," Hooin shrugged, "I mean, I'm fine with it...but it's kind of embarrassing that I'm the older one, _I_ should be the one protecting him," he pouted. 

Jaehoon just hummed as he looked down at his food, "Well then," 

Thinking that their conversation is over, Hooin picked up his spoon and ate his lunch again. His mind all over the place for now, what was he gonna do about this Soorin situation? Ignore it? But then again, what if the situation got even worse? Well, it shouldn't be...it couldn't be? since how worse can it get?- 

"You know, there's gonna be a party..." Jaehoon's words cut off Hooin's thoughts. The shorter male perked up by the word 'party' and his eyes sparkled with anticipation for the next words. 

"And I want to invite you to the party," Jaehoon said as he looked at Hooin's facial expression. 

And he was met with wholesomeness. 

If they were in a comic, there would be sparkles around Hooin right now, it was really wholesome to see. But kind of sad since Jaehoon knew why he was happy. 

"A party...I never went to a party before," Hooin said, barely containing his excitement, "I want to go, I really do, that is if you're alright...with it," his words turned silent as soon as he finished his sentence.

"Of course I am, I'm the one that asked you," Jaehoon quickly said, "I'm planning to ask Soorim today too, but I need to go and study with some friends, so if you don't mind..."

Hooin quickly shook his head, "I don't mind, I can do it," 

It looked like Jaehoon was relieved since his shoulder sagged down, "Thanks, Hooni,"

\- - - - - 

**Author's Note:**

> this kinda short heehfejf


End file.
